Short End of The Stick
by theytalktome
Summary: When it comes to romance, Brett always seems to fall short. Slash: Ted/Cody/Randy.


The son of The Million Dollar Man, once again forced into another night of the same typical routine. It always begins with a yawn, and his lips pursed in a bored pout as his fingers tap promptly on the laptop sitting upon the coffee table in front of him, in memorized sequence, and attentiveness far too profound for a ridiculous game.

He moves the metallic unicorn on the screen to create rainbows in the purple grassland of the virtual sky. His focus is momentarily taken away just to peek at his phone on the leather couch beside him, desperately awaiting a friend to call with something to do tonight, but he's quick to turn back to his game and collect the fairy points.

He looses, the unicorn collides into a star, and his ears turn their attention away from the synthpop-ballad playing along with the game, now mixed with the sound of the limousine outside. His eyes follow his father's "bodyguard" to the front door of their mansion, appropriately sitting on the beach. He is incapable of hiding the look in his eyes as he awaits his older brother's boyfriend to walk through the doorway, looking just as devilishly handsome as ever.

Virgil opens the door to the booming laughter of Ted Jr. who runs off with the blue-eyed boy trailing behind him - not the boyfriend that young Brett had been awaiting so eagerly - …but he would have been lying to say he was not interested in Cody too. It is almost a DiBiase requirement to fall for a Rhodes, aside from his eldest brother, Mike, who had not any interest in men.

The man he has been awaiting walks in to the room, removing his black sunglasses and sitting them on top of his short, dark hair; with that to-die-for widow's peak. His steel eyes have a well-aware consciousness of his own dripping sex appeal, they're fierce, and surprisingly gentle at the same time he offers a warm grin to Brett.

It is impossible for the young DiBiase, whose cheeks flare up red, with that huge smile plastered across his face to refrain from bursting into a fit of giggles. Randy turns with a brief, amused chuckle and heads up after his two boyfriends.

His elated teenage-girl laughter comes to a halt when the back of his head is met with a gentle smack from his father, demanding he snap out of it, disappointment evident in his voice. However, Brett just follows Orton, who doesn't turn back to him, up to the banister, watching him leave up the winding stairs and sighing with an airy feeling of love.

His father just grumbles, latching onto his arm and dragging him back onto the couch, giving the same old speech about his young son not wasting his time on Orton. For another countless lecture, he explains how Orton should not be dating Teddy or Cody for that matter, as he is a married man; and Brett should not be head over heels for him.

Slightly embarrassed for his unwavering affections, he argues that the in-high-demand Randy is very cute, and that Ted Jr. does not deserve to have two boyfriends, when he in fact does not even have one. Behind his glasses, DiBiase Sr. rolls his eyes, finding a nice way to tell his son that he does not have many brains in him; and takes a moment to slide in the suggestion of a nice young lady. He can't help but make an effort to interest his son in women, but one out of two wasn't all bad.

To the dismay of The Million Dollar Man, Brett's auburn doe-eyes turn impossibly irresistible as he looks up at him from the couch, asking if there was a way his father could just buy Randy for him. With a hearty laugh, he ruffles his son's spiky hair and leaves the room, but not before minding Virgil to make sure Randy keeps his mucky mitts off his son.

Brett begins to head up the stairs, an excuse prepared fresh in his head, but is immediately steered in a different direction - forcefully. With nothing to do but contemplate plans, he sits idle in the kitchen, trying to think up an excuse to bring something upstairs. With out much, he settles for a bottle of water and attempts to head up the stairs with it, just to be carried into the dining room.

To Brett's delight, he hears Cody in the next room. Immediately making his way through the butler's pantry, and looking each way for Virgil, he slides up besides Rhodes. He fixes his hair, unable to stop from eyeing up the older boy, who has never seemed to take too kindly to him.

Cody is quick to write off the young DiBiase as he collects a pile of items from the refrigerator and cupboards, bending down and purposely giving a little show of his perfectly shaped round rear, firm and tight as Brett gets a small peep show down the back of the denim.

With ever-present attitude, Cody stands and abruptly turns around to knowingly catch him staring, demanding he stop. Nervous, Brett covers himself and comes up with another excuse to head upstairs, offering to help Rhodes carry what seemed like the entire kitchen to the bedroom.

Cody's aqua eyes scan the room before meeting back with Brett's, having nothing else to do but accept the needed, but unwanted, help.

With a snort, he shoves everything he gathered into Brett's arms, with the exception of a box of cookies he has already started on. Almost sick of being treated with nothing but rudeness, DiBiase quips under his breath that Cody will start to look like his father in no time, and just about edges on the need for a fight - after all, Randy takes his side first; but he is surprised when the sultry son of Dusty Rhodes turns his head back and winks at him with a sultry grin… What was that supposed to mean?

With a smug look waiting to be smacked off his face, Brett is finally headed upstairs with the perfect excuse. He grins as they reach Ted Jr.'s bedroom, he can almost smell Randy's subtle cologne as they get closer, his eyes closing for a moment to bask in the visual of being swept into those skull inked arms and his brother and Cody being tossed out of the room.

Cody clears his throat with expectancy, nodding his head toward the door and forcing Brett to play Virgil. Doing as he's told, the young DiBiase hopes to impress Orton on the other side, somehow, that carrying everything and still opening a door was impressive. Unfortunately, he knows he has a lot to live up to in order to impress Orton; after all, he can't flex with him sitting on his biceps; or whatever it is Dave Batista can likely do.

Brett stops in his tracks as Rhodes shoves past him into the room, flopping down on the waterbed with his box of cookies and his XBox controller. He rolls his eyes, looking away before Randy's voice full of lasciviousness drifts slowly into his ears. Randy enjoys the power he has over Brett just by doing absolutely nothing, that nervous giggling and enormous smile on his face that he's only received from the too-many-to-count female fans with their pseudo-love… looking adorable on DiBiase.

At least the annoying fat girls could muster up a sentence. Randy alone makes small talk, nothing in particular as he helps him set everything down during their one-sided conversation.

Ever jealous of even the slightest attention, the way Brett looks at Randy, the way Randy finds it amusing, Ted shoves Cody aside and asserts himself between his Randy and his insignificant, but still a threat, little brother. Brett is hurriedly shoved out of the room, the door slammed practically into his face, rather than just in it, and promptly locked.

With a growl, he kicks at the wall, wanting just the perfect way to throw Ted out of the picture - if he already had Cody, what did he need with Randy? What did they both need with him? He looks up with a heavy sigh to the sound of another foot tapping against the hardwood floor… Virgil.


End file.
